


Tamed

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Recovery [3]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Jade has made it through the tough trials of finding herself she wants to thank Tori in the best possible way. But will a visit from Trina put Jade's plan on hold? Not if Jade has anything to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

Finally, a day to relax and hopefully spend some time with Jade and my sister who would be visiting soon. Jade might be unhappy with that piece of news, but they were two very important people in my life and they needed to learn to share my attention even though I knew they wouldn't. They were both too used to challenging each other's patience to do that. I guess it would just take more time. I sighed when I finally got to the door of our apartment. It was a long day. I slid the key in and opened it to be met with a frustrated growl. I sighed again and wondered what had gotten Jade angry and whether that was a sign of a brewing storm later. We were both in college and had jobs so that we could live together. It wasn't anything new to see her frustrated and pacing due to some assignment or employee. I was proud of her though. She rarely showed any regression since the flashbacks, and returning to society was a challenge, but nothing Jade couldn't handle.

I shut the door on my way in and set my bag aside, kicking off my shoes as I went, to follow Jade's angry growl down the hall and into our room. She pivoted on her heel to walk back across the room when I entered. She ran a hand through her hair and spun around to turn when her nose rose to the air and then she was looking over at me. I always caught those small traces of her animal side, but I was the only one who knew what to look for so neither of us were worried about others seeing it. She really had changed and held firm control over the animal in her that would never quite disappear. That was something we both knew. It had too much of an impact to ever fully go away. Jade grinned as soon as her eyes landed on me, and just as I've always been able to do, my presence flipped the switch on her frustration so that she relaxed. I walked over and took her hands in mine.

"You ok?" I asked her, rubbing her hands softly. She nodded and pulled on my hands so that she could wrap me in her arms.

"I am now," she replied. We stood there, just enjoying each other's presence, and then Jade pulled away to take a seat on our bed. I followed to sit down next to her.

"Are you up to hearing some news?" I questioned her. She paused to think about it and then shook her head.

"Is it good news or bad, because if it has to do with Trina I don't want to hear it either way," she grumbled.

"Oh, stop being a grump, Jade. Here, calm down," I replied, moving to push her back on the bed. I knew exactly what would help her further relax. It was a favorite of mine, because as much as Jade had returned to her old self, this was my personal way to tame the ever present animal within her that took her negative emotions to new highs she never had to deal with before. Back when I was taking care of Jade and she was still feral I figured I should handle her in a way I would handle any other upset animal. So, I found that rubbing her belly helped keep her calm. It never failed to quiet her and she loved it. So I made use of it again, letting Jade get comfortable on the bed before crawling over to sit next to her. Jade's eyebrows dug down over her nose, but as soon as she felt my hand slide under her shirt, her tense frame relaxed, catching on to what I was doing.

I smiled down at her, knowing this was still as effective as it had always been. My hand pushed up her shirt so that I could get to her bare skin easier and then splayed my fingers over her warm stomach. The feel of her taut strong muscles under my hand felt good. I couldn't help but think of the side effects to calming Jade down with this method. I loved to see her happy when I did this but those side effects were definitely intense. Not to mention the sounds she made. I looked up from my hand to see Jade's eyes were already closed, her head tilted back, and a lazy smile on her face. She looked like the perfect picture of contentment. I dragged my hand down and then scratched back up lightly. Jade was like putty under my hand. She let out her content rumbling sound that always reminded me of purring. I flitted my fingers back down, earning a groan from her. I stopped only to scoot closer, but Jade's eyes opened to look at me pointedly.

"Keep going," she whispered softly. I grinned and reached over to start again, using both hands to alternate between rubbing and scratching. Jade whimpered when I hit a certain spot down her side and then sucked in a breath. A pleased hum, like the sound she had made back when she was still feral, fell from her lips next and I found myself wondering just how worked up she was getting right now. I knew she sometimes got too carried away. I wasn't complaining when she did though.

"Jade, are you ready to hear what I have to say now?" I inquired, stilling my hands on her stomach. Her eyes snapped open and a frown pulled at her lips.

"Tell me later. Don't stop," she commanded, a slight growl to her words. Her hands gripped mine and made my right hand slide down her body, which was already becoming tense again. Her eyes locked with mine, scorching yet needy. I ran my hand over her scarred skin, sending shivers through her. She whimpered again and released my hands now that I was doing what she wanted. I was amazed with the control I had over her. She seemed like someone who always had the control, but with just the right touch, that changed. My hands made a few more passes and Jade continued to purr happily. I soon began to caress unintentionally, and that was when she took charge. Before I knew it she grabbed my wrists and sat up, pressing me back into the bed as she did so. She pinned my arms down, grip tight, and straddled my waist.

"You sure know how to cool me down and then warm me up in the best ways," she growled as she nuzzled at my neck then nibbled at my ear. Her warm breath was making me just as hot and bothered as she was. Her tongue traced my ear and then trailed over my jaw. It was my turn to whimper, my hands clenching.

"Jade…I have to-ah, tell you something. Please…" I tried to force out. Her sinful mouth was at my neck again and her hands were ghosting over my body teasingly. She pressed into me and bit at my neck. I lifted up, my back arching, begging to feel her body on mine.

"Whatever it is can wait," she breathed against my skin. She gripped one of my hands and guided it to her body where she pressed my open palm to her stomach.

"Keep going," she repeated. The sensation of her hot, wet, tongue running languidly over my neck scattered my thoughts, making me forget what I wanted to tell her anyway. All I felt and heard and saw and smelled was Jade. I could only imagine how she felt with her keener senses. I dragged my hand up her body, bringing her shirt up as I went. I pulled it up further and she let go of my other hand so she could help me remove it. Her scarred yet beautiful body was revealed to me and I wasted no time reacquainting my hands. With every caress and squeeze she moaned. Her own hands were digging into the sheets under us on either side of my head. She pressed down on me once and I was groaning along with her. I responded with my nails tracing around her body to her back. She pawed at my shirt and eventually yanked it off with one hand and a little maneuvering on my part. Her mouth peppered wet kisses down my stomach, only stopping once in a while to latch onto skin and suck, leaving a light mark that would darken later.

"My Tori," she panted tenderly, her hands slowly working at getting my pants off. Her eyes were on me now, fierce and wild. I cupped her face in my hands and pulled her in to meld our lips together. My tongue sought out her own quickly. I could feel her teasing fingers slip lower now that the button and zipper on my pants were open. I shuddered, yearning for her touch. She was so close. She pulled away from me at the last minute. I whined and she chuckled. She kissed me once more and then sat up.

"Someone's beating down the door," she commented, her head tilted as she listened. I was still panting heavily while Jade's breath was even yet slightly ragged, but nothing more. I was sure I was a mess. I controlled my breathing just enough to hear that Jade was right. I sighed and rubbed at my flushed face.

"Ugh, that's what I was trying to tell you before you distracted me. Trina wanted to stop by for a visit," I told her after my hands dropped. Jade frowned but a sneaky grin lit up her face right after.

"So, the faster I get Trina out of the house we can continue?" she questioned slyly. I laughed and poked her stomach, almost breaking my finger on muscle in the process. I knew she barely felt it.

"Maybe," I responded nonchalantly. She grumbled but got off to find her shirt. I sat up to do the same then fixed my pants. When we were presentable I took her hand in mine and led her out to the living room. She took a seat on the couch but I continued to the door. Jade didn't like when Trina came over but I made sure to remedy her mood right after. It kept her happy and insured she would behave during Trina's next visit. Although, sometimes even that didn't work. I opened the door to see my sister. She greeted me with a hug and then stepped inside.

"Hey sistah! How's it goin'?" she asked me. I shut the door behind her and then led her to the recliner, her favorite place to crash when she came over to spend the night. All she needed was a fluffy pillow and a blanket.

"I'm good, Trina. Work and school, school and work. I'm sure you know how it goes," I answered. Jade gave Trina a half-hearted wave and then made herself comfortable across the whole couch. Frankly, I was surprised she even made an effort at a greeting. Trina waved back mockingly and then plopped down. I picked up Jade's feet and took a seat, propping them on my lap once I was comfortable. I tapped her ankle to get her attention and then wiggled my fingers at her. She knew what that gesture meant as I had used it many times before. It was the reason she now looked conflicted between wanting the punishment and dreading it because it made her complacent to Trina. How such a simple thing could be the difference between tame and wild, I would never know. Trina was blind to our little wordless communication gesture and kept the conversation going.

"Sure I do. I'm in the same boat," she commented. Jade looked at Trina with a bored expression that could easily be found on her face daily back when we were in High School. I watched her carefully out of the corner of my eye for any signs of her beginning to mess with Trina for entertainment purposes. She caught my eye and smirked, then raised a defiant brow. I shook my head at her and drummed my fingers on her leg to remind her, but her smirk only got more deviant. What was she planning? It turned out I didn't have to wait long. Not a half hour later Jade managed to upset Trina not once, not twice, but five times during her stay. I couldn't do a single thing about it either. The first time she had begun with comments that were sure to rile my sister. Trina ignored them at first, but when they had turned from Trina's job to comments about Trina in general, she started fighting back. I rolled my eyes at their childlike behavior. We moved on to dinner where Jade kept taking my attention away from Trina every time she tried to say something to me. She would constantly brush a hand or leg against mine and I would instantly lose track of what I was trying to say.

Trina wasn't oblivious to what was happening either. Jade made it obvious specifically so that she would notice. After dinner I offered to put on a movie that Trina would enjoy but Jade settled into cutting down every idea she had. By that point even I was getting annoyed. It didn't help that I still couldn't stop her. When Jade chose to do something, and made a point about it, there was no stopping her. Trina kept her temper, surprisingly, even if she constantly looked at me like I could stop Jade when she was hell bent on sending her home early. Trina made plans with me to spend the night and I warned Jade to behave, but now I realized we shouldn't have bothered letting her know early if this was what she would do. I should have known she would sabotage our sister time. Jade was still as possessive as she always had been, but when she was in a certain mood, it doubled thanks to her subtle animal nature. I didn't blame her, as this particular visit came at a time when we both had just acquired the time to be together, so I could see why she was doing it. That didn't make it okay though. I fully thought Trina would make it through the night despite all that, but then Jade made her last move.

She knew full well that any intimate exchange between us made Trina uncomfortable, especially since she hadn't seen us interact in that way as much as others who had. Our friends for example, but not my family and definitely not Trina who always made herself scarce when Jade got too…carried away. She didn't spare Trina this time either. I really should have known it was what she would resort to. Trina had interrupted us earlier, a fact Jade would see as a perfect opportunity as pay back. I knew it, but I still hoped that she wouldn't try anything. I was on my way back from the linen closet with a blanket and pillow for Trina when Jade came out of our room and swiftly pinned me to the wall. I yelped in surprise and almost dropped what I was carrying. Jade's intense gaze froze me to the spot. I would love to say I could overcome the effect she had on me for my sister's sake, but once her touch began tracing over my body and her lips descended on mine, I was a goner. She had successfully hunted me down, caught me, and was going to have her way regardless if I struggled or not. She removed the blankets from my hands, dumped them on the floor, and then stepped closer. I could feel her smile against my lips and a low growl escape her mouth.

"You're doing this on purpose," I groaned when her lips left mine to travel down my neck.

"Mhm," she mumbled, unwilling to part from me to answer correctly. My hands snuck up her stomach once. The movement made her freeze and her muscles tensed. It was my turn to smirk. I slipped my hand under her shirt and began rubbing slowly, up and down. Then I added the light touch of my nails across her skin. She let out an expected whimper and became submissive in my arms. I took advantage and switched our position so that she was pressed to the wall. I leaned in, out of breath, but trying to remain in control of the situation.

"Jade, Trina is staying the night. Nothing you can do at this point will change that," I whispered.

"Are you sure about that?" she challenged, her own hands sliding down my sides to hook both thumbs in the waistband of my pants. Her heated hands made me shiver, but I wasn't going to give in. I shook my head and dragged my fingers down her stomach a little roughly. She sucked in a breath and fell back against the wall, that almost purr leaking from her like poison. It would poison me too, hearing that sexy sound she made, but I remarkably kept my head clear. I stared her down and returned the determined glare she directed back at me. There was a fine line between love and hate for Jade's weakness so I didn't quite know how she would take this recent use of it. She grabbed my hands and yanked me closer so that our bodies were flush together. Her nose was almost touching mine.

"Please, Jade?" I breathed heavily, hoping the pleading expression I gave her would weaken her further. I could see her hard gaze begin to soften, but that was when Trina walked down the hall.

"Hey Tori, where's the blanket? It shouldn't take you this long to-oh, or maybe it does if you're distracted," she stated, coming to a stop when she saw us. I hastily pulled away from Jade whose expression hardened again, locking me out. Darn, I was so close too.

"Tori, I would really love to stay tonight, but you know, if you two are going to be up doing god knows what I really don't want to hang around and intrude. Meaning, I really don't want to hear my baby sis in the middle of-" Trina began to explain, but I rushed to cut her off.

"Ok! Ok, I get it. That's fine Trina, but we weren't going to do anything," I told her honestly.

"I was," Jade spoke up matter-of-factly. I sighed and slapped my forehead, making Jade laugh. Trina shook her head and turned to get her stuff.

"Same difference," she said over her shoulder as she walked away. I huffed out an exasperated breath and Jade smiled next to me, a job well done in her mind. I helped Trina get everything and then walked her out to her car. When I came back inside Jade was busy pacing again, music playing in the background. The words drifted through the room, possibly keeping Jade calm. She always put music on when she was feeling particularly agitated. I threw up my hands and rolled my eyes.

"What now?" I asked her. She looked over at me when she came to a halt. There was something in her expression that looked almost like the uncertain Jade who was scared of her surroundings, the one who didn't know if something or someone was safe. It threw me off, suddenly seeing this side of her again. Right at that moment a new song came on. Jade buried the uncertainty under determination.

 _This world will never be what I expected._  
And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?  
I will not leave alone everything that I own.  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late.

I took a step forward regardless, ready to comfort her. She looked away and then crossed her arms. That was Jade's way of blocking me out. I had no idea why she was angry when I should be the one angry that Trina left. So, I decided to put it aside for the night and instead silently climbed in bed. Jade followed reluctantly after the lights and music were turned off. She barely made the bed dip when she joined me. I waited on my back for her to take up her spot on my stomach, which she used as a pillow, but she didn't this time. She just curled up on her side with her back to me. It was odd. She usually either slept flush against me, almost on top of me really, with her head tucked under mine, or she used my body as a pillow while she was curled up at my side. When she did that she reminded me of how affectionate she was when she was feral. She still was, but less so. I missed the simple position already.

"Jade?" I called to her. She remained stiff and unresponsive. I sighed and reached over to nudge her shoulder.

"Jade?" I called again, but more hesitantly. She didn't react. I began to wonder why she was in such a mood when she finally spoke up. Her voice was void of any emotion.

"It's nothing," she mumbled. I didn't believe her so I forged on.

"Jade, please tell me what's wrong. You've been moody for a while, and I understand we haven't had time to spend together so I know it must wear on you, but it's affecting me too, which is why I had hoped you would leave Trina alone so I could see her. I  **live** with you, Jade. I haven't seen her for a few months now. Getting to see my family, or at least some of them, is important to me," I explained to her. I heard her sigh heavily and then roll over to face me.

"I'm sorry. You have a point," she muttered, voice apologetic yet sulky. She averted her eyes and plucked at the sheets. I smiled softly and placed my hand on her fidgeting one.

"Whatever's bothering you is just as important though, so please, help me understand," I told her quietly. I squeezed her hand which made her glance up. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them to focus on me.

"Look, Tori, I want to say I'm sorry, but really, I wanted Trina gone," she began honestly and straightforward.

"When do you not? That's not new," I mumbled under my breath. Jade frowned and her eyes flicked away again.

"This time there's a good reason," she continued, her voice a little gruff. I looked at her, unconvinced yet still wanting to understand. I opened my mouth to ask her to continue but my frustration at the situation won out, twisting my words.

"A good reason besides not liking her, you mean?" I remarked in an offhand manner. Her expression suddenly crumbled and she rolled over quickly. I groaned and pulled her by the shoulder to turn her back around, once again wondering what had her so bent out of shape. She pulled away from my hand and glared at me but didn't turn back around.

"Yes, it's a far better reason than that! I understand you want to spend time with your sister, Tori. I really do. It's the reason I give in most times than not when she's over. I get it. I understand. I'm happy when I see you happy even if that means having Trina around. But this time I couldn't-I wanted to-dammit! This was supposed to be  **our**  night!" she snarled. She bared her teeth as she talked, her fists gripping the sheets tightly now. It was then I knew something was seriously on Jade's mind. I removed my hand from hers to place it on her shoulder, her muscles relaxing only a little at my touch. I could practically feel how nervous she was. She seemed anxious, and maybe even scared. I relocated to grip her arm gently and then tugged a little to get her to come closer so that I could hold her. Suddenly, all the fight left her. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and clung to me. We both remained quiet for almost an hour. Her steady breathing made me wonder if she had fallen asleep because I was well on my way to dozing off. I was instantly awake the minute I heard her grumble something and then pull away. I let her, opting to stay quiet until her eyes met mine. When they did, she appeared calm. Her expression was passive, too blank for me to get a proper read.

"You good now?" I inquired carefully. She nodded but said nothing.

"Jade, I'm sorry I assumed. I'm sure you have a pretty good reason," I said, hoping she hadn't closed off yet. She didn't move for a whole minute, but then her shoulders sagged and she rolled on her back, her eyes on the ceiling. She began talking out of the blue and I let her, allowing her to reveal what had her so riled up. I wanted to make amends so I quietly listened.

"A week ago I had been debating…something important to me. I got so hung up on when I would tell you that I decided to close my eyes, jab my finger at a date on the calendar, and tell you then or else I wouldn't be able to plan it otherwise," she explained, her tone revealing her pent up worry. Realization dawned on me along with anxiety and restlessness to know what she wanted to talk to me about. It was obviously very important to her. It made me feel guilty for getting mad at her.

"And that was today," I stated, my eyes downcast. She nodded and ran a hand over her suddenly tired looking face.

"I tried earlier, but I wanted to get the mood right and tell you after we both were relaxed, but then your sister had to go and interrupt it all," she began brightly, only for her tone to turn sour towards the end. I frowned sadly and took her hand in mine. She interlocked our fingers.

"Why didn't you just tell me you had something planned?" I asked her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, something spontaneous. It wouldn't have gotten the reaction I was looking for if I told you," she answered. My mind began to try and come up with what she might have had planned but Jade's tightening hold on my hand brought me back to the present.

"Don't think too hard, Tor. I don't want you to unintentionally ruin it," she advised me, a small smile on her face. I shook my head but returned the smile.

"I won't," I promised, clearing my thoughts quickly. She rolled on her side so that she faced me, her hand reaching out to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"Remember the first time we got to have all of each other? When I became yours and you became mine?" she inquired, her tone reminiscent and soft. I nodded with a slowly growing smile.

"How could I not? You were my first," I whispered, a small blush coloring my face. Jade chuckled and cupped my face, her thumb caressing my cheeks lightly.

"A fact I love to be reminded of," she teased. I laughed and placed a hand over the hand on my face, waiting for her to continue.

"Since that day I had made the ultimate decision. I finally knew what I wanted. I was so close to bringing it up at that very moment, but I was too scared. I was afraid that your answer wouldn't be what I hoped to hear. I chickened out but made a deal with myself in order to try again. I was going to recreate that moment, and this time, I would get it right. Because I know without a doubt that you'll agree with me this time. I'm absolutely positive. But if I'm wrong, well, I would be happy to still have you," she properly explained, her voice strong yet hopeful and conflicted. Jade had wanted to recreate that moment and tell me something, but what was it? Was this really what had her pacing around more often than she usually was? The whole situation was so elusive and suspenseful. I wanted so badly to know what Jade meant and help her figure out whatever it was that had been eating her from the inside out for some time, but I couldn't.

"Jade, what are you trying to say?" I questioned her a little pleadingly. She stared back uncertainly and then pulled away to lay on her back again.

"This is the perfect time, but I can't ignore how nervous it still makes me. I don't know if telling you this straight out is better than what I planned or not but…I just…I don't think I'm ready even though I desperately want to be," she forced out. I felt slightly disappointed that I wouldn't yet hear what was bugging her, but I respected her need for thinking it over. There had to be some way to help her though. It was then that a plan blossomed, as one did every time I wanted to fix something or help someone. It wasn't until the thought to initiate the mood Jade had been talking about struck me that I hoped she wouldn't take my somewhat forceful yet persuasive idea the wrong way. I didn't want her to think I was trying to rush her, but I really wanted to help her, so I moved forward with the plan.

"Jade, I think you should just relax, ok? Tell me when you feel the time is right. Don't stress about it. I'm sure it'll happen on its own," I told her gently as I shifted closer to rub my hand up her stomach so that her shirt was pushed up and out of the way in the process. Her eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath.

"Ok," she mumbled, already lost to my hand affectionately scratching at her belly. She relaxed into the bed and I moved to straddle her waist. I now used both hands. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes opened to reveal the lustful love tinged haze in them. I dragged my hands down lower on the next pass so that they barely brushed under her waistband. She groaned and shifted under my hands, making them splay over her stomach in the process.

"Feeling better?" I questioned her, my own voice dipping low just by the sight of how much she enjoyed what I was doing to her. She nodded slowly and then pushed up off the bed to slide her hand around my neck and grasp the back of my head so that she could bring me closer and capture my lips with her own. When we parted she nipped at my lip.

"I'm feeling much better, but I wouldn't mind bringing you along for the ride," she whispered, her words just as persuasive as my actions. I smiled and shrugged.

"Why not?" I replied playfully. Her smirk grew and then she was kissing me once more. It was ardent, passionate, and made me tremble. Her tongue claimed my mouth just as her hands claimed my body. She quickly had me flat on my back and bare a moment later. Her clever and skilled hands made short work of that. I clumsily removed her clothes due to the intense and overwhelming need for her. It reminded me of my first time when Jade was all I could comprehend. I was so caught up in her that when I finally hit the highest point of release I thought I died, happily might I add. After, my goal focused solely on making her feel the same way I had felt regardless of any shortcomings I might have had about my capabilities to do so. I was happy to say I satisfied Jade too, and that didn't change. I rolled us over so that I now held her down. I made sure to hit each and every sensitive area on her that I knew with either my hands or my mouth.

This time I wanted all of her and I wanted her to be the first to reach climax. I worked tirelessly, steadily, lovingly, to bring her utter bliss. I didn't allow her control until I achieved what I set out to accomplish. When she finally reached her release, she unraveled under me with a moan of my name on her lips, her hands gripping the sheets as her body arched. I only had time to give her one last kiss before she was turning the tables. I willingly submitted to her, letting her consume me. Just like in the past I experienced nothing but Jade and the euphoric feeling of release she led me to. I cried out her name and clung to her as she pushed me over. It took a few remaining tremors for me to ride it out, but when I did, I was more than relaxed and gasping for air. Jade laid next to me, her breaths jagged and uneven. We were both overheated and covered in sweat but she still collected me in her arms and held me close. As I laid there I came to a sudden realization.

"I walked right into that," I commented, out of breath. She answered with her lips, pressing sweet kisses up my jaw until they were right at my ear.

"Yes, you did. I knew you couldn't resist trying to help me," she answered with a cunning smirk. I should have known I was playing into her hands, but why had she taken this route in the first place? I resolved to let it play out as she wanted.

"You know me so well," I responded with a smile. She chuckled and kissed my cheek before her expression changed. The serious sincerity in her gaze made me focus on her, all humor gone.

"Tori, I want you to know I'm forever grateful that you're in my life. You've helped me more than I deserve for how I've treated you in the past. You've always had the ability to see right through me and you found something no one else has. You connected with me on a level I still can't explain, but I'm grateful for it every day. I love you more than words can properly express, for everything you've done, for being you, and for accepting me into your heart. For all that and more to come, I hope for the best when I ask you this," she stated confidently, emotion thick in her voice. I waited for the ball to drop after that heart wrenching speech. I held my breath, fearing that even that would somehow ruin the highly emotional moment that was taking place. Her eyes gazed into mine and I gave her all my attention in return. She let me go in order to search her pillowcase for something. I watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing. When she found what she was looking for she smiled and looked to me, keeping the object hidden.

"Tori…will you marry me?" she asked, her voice purely vulnerable but full of love. It was then she pulled out her hand, revealing a little black box. I gasped, completely at a loss for words. She opened the box and my eyes landed on the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The band resembled twigs and leaves twined together with a diamond held in the middle, sparkling even in the dim lighting. I looked back at her, tears making her striking eyes vivid as they continued to pierce mine. My mind was racing, shooting through everything she had said and hinted at, what we just did and how it connected with that moment she had wanted so badly. Now, she had successfully recreated it just as she said she would, and it was the most perfect experience of my life.

"Yes, Jade. I would love nothing more than to spend my life with you," I answered certainly. She smiled in an almost heart breaking yet touching way, her tears finally falling down her cheeks. She took out the ring, set the box aside, and then delicately slipped it on my finger, gripping my hand in hers afterwards. I reached up with my free hand to smooth away her tears and then pressed my lips to hers, my own tears burning trails over my face. We had to be the happiest two people in the world right about now. I ended the sweet and tender kiss to look at Jade again. Our eyes locked and held effortlessly.

"I love you Jade, with all my heart, body, and soul," I told her sincerely.

"I love you too Tori, but ten times that," she responded with a happy yet playful grin that reminded me why I loved her so much. I laughed and pulled her close, her nose seeking out the crook of my neck. I wrapped her in my arms and she returned the embrace, her fingers brushing over my skin affectionately. I always felt like every touch from Jade was her memorizing me down to the very last detail as I've done countless times to her. I could feel how much I meant to her and I hoped she felt the same from me. We had gone through so much to get here; starting as enemies, becoming friends, bonding when things seemed bleak, falling in love, and realizing the best person for us was there all along. We survived, coming out scarred but changed for the better. Through it all we fought for something special, something worth living for, a love that I knew would last forever.


End file.
